the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith
Harry Smith (born September 10th 2000) is the main character of The Bully TV series. He is known for beating up, teasing and insulting people at Colham High School, the high school he currently attends; he is a member of the Farthead house there. He has been suspended four times but has never been expelled, so he is on his last chance. He is additionally notable for often landing in trouble with the police, doing big farts and flirting with girls. In the TV series he is voiced by Peter Burns. His favourite TV shows and comic book series are Horrid Henty and Zapper Rapper. He has also started liking the vintage TV show Gross Class 1000. He mostly eats junk food and is a regular customer at the Whoopie-Whoppie restaurant; he also ate at Gobble N' Fart before it closed. He enjoys gaming, therefore he loves going to the Noiseworld Video Arcade, often dumping all his pocket money into the machines. His favourite genres of music are heavy metal, dubstep, jazz fusion and punk rock and his favourite musical artists are The Murderers, Black Night and Euphoria Equals DJ. Harry additionally runs his own club called The Black Foot Gang, which many of his friends have joined. In episodes aired from August 1st 2015 onwards, Harry appears slightly taller and more muscular; he is hoping the latter trait will get him more girls. Relationships Family Harry Smith lives with his younger brother, James Smith in the town of Colham. Him and James do not get on and have had many fights, some of which have been physical; Harry dislikes him for being a goody-goody. His parents are Liam Smith and Grace Smith. At home, his parents treat him horribly, as once he was forced to eat an out-of-date can of baked beans. Sexual status Harry Smith is heterosexual, and has had crushes on many girls, including a Genesiscide College student named Pamela Milne. He dated a girl named Michelle Milton for two months, but was dumped after she found out that he is a bully. Another failed relationship was one with Zoe Kennedy - this ended thanks to one of Morten Larsen's sneaky fishing rod tricks in the episode Harry Smith's Disastrous Date, though Zoe has now forgiven Harry for the incident. She now works as a fort sentry in the Black Foot Gang. Before these events, he had a crush on the now deceased Iona MacEachern. In Harry Smith's New Idol, him and four other guys (Edvard Andersson, Nick Jones, Morten Larsen, David Marshall) had a crush on the young singer Lisa Johnson. In the episode The New Girl in 3F, he showed attraction towards Ellie McCoy, and he started a relationship with her in Harry Smith Watches King Pooey. They broke up in Happy Birthday, Freya Clifton! when they, David and Morten were arrested for ruining Freya Clifton's birthday. Harry now plans to chat up the new Japanese student Tomoko Kobayashi. In terms of physical attractiveness, he is shown to be appealing to some of the girls in his class but not others; he is placed at number 5 in the current Girls Popularity Scale. Other relationships Harry's best friend is David Marshall. He also gets along well with Jamie Wallace, Mitchell Washington, Alan Ross and Blair Cameron, although he picks on the latter two sometimes. Since the events in the video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, Harry has formed stronger friendships with the Nordics and Patrick McCrae; Morten is on particularly good terms with Harry in return for saving him and his cousins from peril in the game. He also cares a lot for Edvard Andersson, feeling extreme guilt when a prank in the form of honking the RustBucket 2000's horn led to Edvard's heart stopping and his subsequent hospitalisation in Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever. He is somewhat relieved to know that this appeared to work in Edvard's favour as it drew attention to a damaged valve in his heart. Ever since The Destruction of Caleb McKinnon's Fat Scooter, his friendships with Caleb McKinnon and Jordan Sanderson have vanished. Harry additionally has a rivalry with his neighbour Mae MacDonald and many members in her gang The Confidential Cuties Club. He doesn't get along with anyone in The Perfect Pansies Club, which is led by James Smith. He once joined James' club, though this was only so he could be invited to Gordon Cameron's birthday party at Dundundun Karting Stadium. Harry's bad behaviour leads to conflicts with his class teacher Catriona McMillan. She is always relieved whenever Harry is absent from school. He is also on notoriously poor terms with Anthony Amsden and Fingal MacLachlan. Ancestry Harry Smith is a Pedian citizen, but is of distant English, Scottish, Welsh, Norwegian and French descent. Appearances To date, Harry has made at least some sort of appearance in every episode except for Gail Webster Takes a Bath, Daniel May Goes Home, Maarjo Mägi Gets Arrested, Colham College's Disastrous Bus Ride, James Smith's Perfect Day, Morten Larsen's Cousins and Morten Larsen's Coffee Addiction. There may be more episodes in the future that do not feature him at all. He appears in Sally Brittan Gets Spots, but has no lines. He appears very briefly in Daniel May's New Waifu, where he is seen laughing with David. Video game appearances Harry will be a main character in the upcoming game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists, in which he and the rest of the Black Foot Gang will team up with Morten Larsen and his cousins to defeat an evil conformist ruler, Queen Narciss. He will be mainly an all-around fighter with melee advantages, although his reputation of annoying people makes him twice as likely to be attacked in battle. He also becomes more friendly with the Nordics and Patrick McCrae in the game. Harry and David Marshall are main characters in The Bully: The Shooting. Here, the pair are sent to investigate a shooting in Chocthorpe and are given guns by the Pedian Government so they can shoot suspects. Harry will also appear in the upcoming kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He will be a member of the medium weight class with his own kart called the Potty Racer, which has balanced stats. He is set to be a playable character in the upcoming games The Bully: Board Race and The Bully: Wrestling Match. Reception Harry Smith has received positive reception from both fans and critics. He has been praised for being hilariously immature, and for being a good twist on a cartoon character. Quotes *"NOOOOOOO!" *"IT'S NOT FAIR!" *"Shut up, stinky nappy poo-poo baby!" *"But I want to watch Horrid Henty!" *"YEAH, GOBBLE N' FAAAAAART!" Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Colham High School students Category:Protagonists Category:Farthead